Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Chikyū-Hen playdia
Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Chikyū-Hen (ドラゴンボールZ外伝 真サイヤ人絶滅計画 地球編, Doragon Bōru Zetto Gaiden Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku Chikyū-Hen; lit. "Dragon Ball Z Side Story: True Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans - Earth Chapter") is a video game released only in Japan on September 23, 1994. It is the first part of the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Gaiden:_Saiyajin_Zetsumetsu_Keikaku_(series) Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Zetsumetsu Keikaku series] released on Playdia. Overview Chikyū-Hen was released following the Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans OVA, which is an "Official Visual Guide" to the video game Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku. Chikyū-Hen is entirely made of animated sequences based on the first part of the OVA and in which the player's task is to choose between several options to go to the next sequence. If the player makes incorrect choices, it will show their defeat or a bad ending. Its sequel is Uchū-Hen, which covers the second part of the OVA. A soundtrack was later released for both games. Characters Heroes *Goku *Gohan *Piccolo *Vegeta *Future Trunks Enemies Other characters Locations *Grand Apron *Western Desert *Bunbuku Island *Land of Ice *West City =Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Chikyū-Hen playdia= z fighters fireza.png z fighters gohst fighters.png z fighters gohst fighters2.png|the gohst fighters after defeating and killing the fighters z fighters gohst fighters3.png|gohst fighters attack the z fighters gohan hits turles.png|gohan upper cuts turles gohan hits turles2.png|gohan punchs turles turles gohan tl.png turles gohan tl2.png turles gohan tl3.png turles gohan tl4.png turles gohan tl5.png turles gohan tl6.png|gohan cant keep up with turles turles gohan tl7.png turles gohan tl8.png turles gohan tl9.png turles gohan tl10.png turles gohan tl11.png|Gohan confused that Turles disappeared turles gohan tl12.png|Gohan tries to punch Turles turles gohan tl13.png|Turles dodges Gohan's punch turles gohan tl14.png turles gohan tl15.png|Turles reappears behind Gohan turles gohan tl16.png turles gohan tl17.png|Turles reappears to attack Gohan turles v gohan.png turles v gohan2.png turles v gohan3.png turles v gohan4.png turles v gohan5.png turles v gohan6.png turles v gohan7.png turles v gohan8.png turles v gohan9.png turles v gohan10.png turles v gohan11.png turles v gohan12.png turles v gohan13.png|Turles appears behind Gohan turles v gohan14.png|gohan shocked that Turles is behind him turles v gohan15.png|gohan spits ssj gohan 0.png turles gohan 4.png|turles hits gohan in the neck agian turles gohan 5.png Turles gohan.png|turles hits gohan in back if his neck turles gohan 2.png|gohan,s eyes turn white after turles hits him in the back if the neck turles gohan 6.png turles gohan 7.png turles gohan 8.png turles gohan 9.png ssj gohan turles l.png ssj gohan turles l2.png ssj gohan turles l3.png|gohan cant secne turles ki ssj gohan turles l4.png ssj gohan turles l5.png ssj gohan turles l6.png ssj gohan turles l7.png ssj gohan turles l8.png ssj gohan secne.png ssj gohan secne2.png ssj gohan secne3.png|gohan sence turles power ssj gohan see turles.png ssj gohan see turles2.png ssj gohan see turles3.png ssj gohan see turles4.png ssj gohan see turles5.png ssj gohan see turles6.png ssj gohan see turles7.png ssj gohan see turles8.png ssj gohan see turles9.png ssj gohan see turles10.png ssj gohan see turles11.png ssj gohan see turles12.png ssj gohan.png ssj gohan.2.png ssj gohan. 3.png ssj gohan 4.png ssj gohan 5.png turles reappers to gohan 5.png ssj gohan 6.png ssj gohan 7.png ssj gohan 8.png|gohan shcoked turles fired ki blast at him ssj gohan 9.png ssj gohan 10.png ssj gohan 11.png ssj gohan 12.png turles hits gohan with blast.png turles hits gohan with blast2.png ssj gohan hits the ground 2.png|ssj gohan fells to the ground ssj gohan hits the ground 3.png ssj gohan hits the ground 4.png ssj gohan hits the ground 5.png ssj gohan hits the ground 6.png ssj gohan tired.png turles reappers to gohan.png|trules reappers in front of Gohan turles reappers to gohan 2.png|trules reappers in front of Gohan turles reappers to gohan 3.png|turles about to punch gohan in the stomach turles reappers to gohan 4.png|turles punchs gohan in the stomach turles kicks gohan.png|turles kicks gohan turles kicks gohan2.png turles kicks gohan3.png|turles kicks gohan turles reappers to gohan 6.png|turles tells gohan he week saiyan brat turles reappers to gohan 7.png|turles tells gohan that he is stronger then he is and that he will kill him gohan fell to ground dead after being killed by turles.png|gohan fell to ground dead after being killed by turles gohan fell to ground dead after being killed by turles 2.png gohan fell to ground dead after being killed by turles 3.png gohan fell to ground dead after being killed by turles 4.png gohan fell to ground dead after being killed by turles 5.png gohan fell to ground dead after being killed by turles 6.png|Gohan defeated by Turles goku vs cooler.png goku vs cooler2.png|goku hits cooler goku vs cooler3.png|cooler about to hit goku goku vs cooler 4.png goku vs cooler 5.png goku vs cooler6.png|cooler punchs goku in the stomach goku vs cooler 7.png|goku punchs cooler in the face goku vs cooler 8.png|cooler kicks goku goku vs cooler 9.png|cooler appers behind goku and gets reday to blast him goku vs cooler 10.png|cooler blasts goku goku vs cooler 11.png|goku blast hits goku goku on ground dead after being killed by cooler.png|goku is defeated by cooler future trunks vs frieza.png future trunks vs frieza 2.png|futrue trunks throws fireza future trunks vs frieza 3.png future trunks vs frieza 4.png|frieza appers behind future turnks future trunks vs frieza 5.png|frieza punchs future trunks future trunks vs frieza 6.png|frieza kicks future trunks future trunks vs frieza 7.png|fireza kicks future trunks future trunks vs frieza 8.png future trunks vs frieza 9.png|frieza blasts future trunks future trunks vs frieza 10.png|fireza blast his future trunks future trunks vs frieza 11.png|future trunks hits city wall future trunks vs frieza 12.png future trunks hits ground.png|futrue trunks fell to ground future trunks hits ground 2.png future trunks hits ground 3.png future trunks on ground dead after being killed by fireza.png|futrue trunks defeated by fireza vegeta vs fireza.png|vegeta vs frieza vegeta vs fireza 2.png|vegeta kicks fireza vegeta vs fireza 3.png vegeta vs fireza4.png vegeta vs fireza5.png|frieza blasts vegeta vegeta on ground dead after being kiled by fireza.png|vegeta defeated by frieza piccolo vs slug.png|piccolo vs slug piccolo vs slug2.png|piccolo hits slug piccolo vs slug3.png piccolo vs slug 4.png|slug grabs piccolo arm piccolo vs slug 6.png|slug punchs piccolo in hte gut piccolo vs slug 7.png piccolo vs slug 8.png piccolo vs slug 9.png piccolo vs slug 10.png piccolo vs slug 11.png|slug disappers piccolo vs slug 12.png|slug reappers behind piccolo piccolo vs slug 13.png|slug kicks piccolo piccolo on groun dead after being killed by slug.png|piccolo defeated by slug king kai.png|king kai shcoked king kai 2.png|king kai after seeing the z fighters dieing arbbee.png arbeee2.png city.png goku k.png goku k2.png goku pcicolo.png gure.png gure2.png gure 3.png gure vs gohan.png gure vs gohan2.png gure vs gohan3.png gure vs gohan4.png gure vs gohan5.png|gohan vs gure gure vs gohan6.png|gure attacks gohan gure vs gohan7.png|gure dodges gohan punch gure vs gohan8.png|gure punchs gohan in the face gure vs gohan9.png|gure punchs gohan inte stomach gure vs gohan10.png gure vs gohan11.png gure vs gohan12.png skud vs gohan.png skud vs gohan2.png skud vs gohan3.png|skud fights gohan skud vs gohan4.png|skud dodges gohan punch skud vs gohan5.png skud vs gohan6.png skud vs gohan7.png skud vs gohan8.png skud vs gohan9.png skud vs gohan10.png|skud attacks gohan skud vs gohan12.png|skud kicks gohan in the face skud vs gohan13.png|skud punchs gohan in the face skud vs gohan14.png skud vs piccolo.png|skud dodges piccolo punch skud vs piccolo2.png skud vs piccolo3.png|skud punchs piccolo in the gut skud vs piccolo4.png ssj gohan fgiht.png ssj gohan fgiht2.png|gohan shcoked ssj gohan fgiht3.png ssj gohan fgiht4.png ssj gohan fgiht4e.png ssj gohan fgiht5.png ssj gohan fgiht 6.png ssj gohan fgiht6.png ssj gohan fgiht 7.png ssj gohan fgiht7.png|jiku grabs gohan by the hair ssj gohan fgiht8.png|jiku punchs ohn in the stoamch ssj gohan fgiht9.png ssj gohan fgiht10.png ssj gohan fgiht11.png ssj gohan fgiht12.png ssj gohan fgiht13.png|gohan masnko ssj gohan fgiht14.png ssj gohan fgiht15.png ssj gohan shcoked.png ssj gohan shcoked d2.png|gohan shcoked ssj gohan shcoked d3.png|gohan shcoked ssj gohan shcoked d4.png|gohan shcoked his attack missed ssj gohan shcoked d5.png ssj gohan shcoked d 6.png dr raichi.png dr raichi2.png arbee.png arbee 2.png arbee blast.png bulma arbee.png bulma gohan.png bulma.png gohan fight.png gohan fight 2.png gohan fight3.png|gohan hits in the face gohan fight4.png goku punch.png goku kicks.png goku kicks arbee.png goku kick.png goku hits.png goku hits2.png goku hits3.png goku hits arbee.png goku arbee.png goku arbee2.png goku gen2.png gohan yj.png gohan d.png gohan tao.png gohan dus.png gohan cs.png gohan cs2.png gohan arbee.png gohan arbee2.png gohan arbee3.png gohan arbee4.png gohan cs mh.png gohan cs mh2.png gohan goku.png gohan goku2.png gohan goku3.png gohan goku4.png gohan shcoked.png gohan.png gohan2.png mr popo.png gohan door.png gohan cp.png gohan3.png gohan blasr.png|gohan blast Category:Dragon ball video games Category:Video Games Category:Games